


Star Bright

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 316: StarBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 316: Star
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Star Bright

~

“Wait, Snape’s still headmaster?” muttered Ron. “Bloody hell. What a nightmare.” 

Harry blinked. “He’s…not so bad.” 

“What?” Ron shook his head. “Have you forgotten the awful way he treated us?” 

“He saved us all,” Harry countered. “That was all an act.”

“Harry’s right, Ron,” said Hermione. 

“Whatever,” Ron sighed. “And it didn’t feel like an act.” 

Harry looked down. 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

Harry shook his head. 

“You can tell me,” Hermione whispered. “Nothing can shock me anymore.” 

Harry smiled faintly. “Even if I told you that Snape stars in my dreams?” 

Her gobsmacked expression was answer enough. 

~

Of course, Hermione couldn’t leave it alone. 

Whenever Ron grumbled about Snape, she shut him down, so much so that Ron confided to Harry he was worried she’d a crush on Snape!

Harry, biting back laughter, tried to reassure him that wasn’t the case, but Ron still worried, so between Hermione watching Harry, Ron watching Hermione, and Harry watching Snape, life became…complicated. 

And Snape still starred in Harry’s dreams, with his agile hands, facile tongue, that smooth voice murmuring in his ear. Waking up sticky and alone, Harry would sigh, staring up at his canopy. 

Something had to give. 

~

“Potter.” 

Harry, outside one evening, winced. “Headmaster?” 

Snape’s eyes glittered as brightly as the stars at which Harry had been gazing. “It appears you’re…moping.” 

Harry blinked. “I’m not moping. I’m just—”

“Bored?” 

Harry sighed. “Not exactly.”

Snape hummed. “Walk with me, Potter.” 

Surprised, Harry fell into step alongside Snape. 

“I trust you know you can come to me with problems.” Snape cleared his throat. “We were never on the best of terms before, but—”

“I understand. You had to hate me.” 

“I never hated you,” Snape sighed. “Far from it. Anyway, do seek me out if you have…concerns.” 

~

“But that’s perfect!” Hermione exclaimed when Harry told her about the conversation. 

Harry gave her a flat look. “How, exactly, is that perfect? Can you imagine his reaction if I say, ‘Headmaster, I fancy you, I even have dreams in which you star, so how about a date?’ Ugh.” 

“ _You’re_ the one who fancies Snape, Harry?” Ron cried, flopping onto the sofa beside them. “Oh, thank Merlin.” 

Hermione frowned. “Of course it’s Harry. Who did you think it was?” 

“Never mind that.” Ron coughed. “What’s the plan?” 

“There is no plan,” Harry sighed. 

Ron grinned. “Don’t worry, there will be.” 

~

Harry forbade Ron to consult George, and ignored the increasingly ridiculous excuses Hermione tried to manufacture for him to visit Snape.

Following his own instincts, Harry Apparated to Gringotts to implement his plan. When he returned to Hogwarts late, Snape was waiting. “Potter, I realise you’re of age, but I’d appreciate some warning when you leave the grounds.”

“Right. Sorry.” Harry cleared his throat. “I went to Gringotts to retrieve something.” 

“Indeed.” 

Reaching into his robes, Harry pulled out a phial. “In case you want your memories back.” 

Snape’s eyes sparkled like stars as he accepted the phial. “Thank you.” 

~

When Harry was summoned to Snape’s office that evening, he allowed himself a small smile of triumph. Naturally, Hermione noticed. “What did you do?” she asked as he rose to go. 

Harry cleared his throat. “I…sent the Headmaster a message.” Glancing towards Snape at the Head Table, Harry realised with a start that they were being watched. “One that’s…unmistakable.” 

“Oh!” Hermione, smiling, hugged him. “Good luck,” she whispered.  
By the time Harry extricated himself from her embrace, Snape was gone, and the stars on the ceiling in the Great Hall were dimming. Humming, Harry started for Snape’s office. 

~

“Potter,” Snape said when he arrived. “Welcome.”

Spotting the phial, elation shot through Harry.

“I understand you haven’t decided on a career. Not that you must at this point, there’s time, but it’s something you should be considering.” 

“Right. Yes.” Harry blinked. “I _thought_ I wanted to be an Auror—”

Snape hummed. “Is a life starring Dark wizards really your desire?” 

“Definitely not!” 

“You’ve shown great aptitude for teaching. You’re welcome to join Hogwarts’ staff.”

“Thanks. Wow!” 

Snape nodded. “That is all.” 

“It…is?” Harry eyed the phial again. “I thought—”

Snape raised an eyebrow. 

“Never mind,” said Harry. “Sorry.”

~

After that, Harry watched Snape, and Snape watched Harry right back. Harry waited for Snape to realise what he’d done, but Snape never said a word. 

Disheartened by this rejection, Harry devoted himself to studying, and by the end of the year, was even giving Hermione a run for her money. 

In the end they were in a three-way tie with Malfoy for top marks, and were all honoured as stars of the eighth-year class.

When Harry got to the Head Table to accept his award, Snape murmured, “My office, seven pm. Do not be late.” 

Harry blinked. “Yes, sir!” 

~

When Harry arrived at precisely seven, Snape was waiting. “Come in, Potter,” he said, gesturing. 

As soon as Harry stepped inside, Snape was right behind him, looming. 

“S…sir?” Harry stammered. 

“I saw the memory you added to the ones you returned to me,” Snape murmured, his breath hot on Harry’s neck. “Did you mean it? Do I truly…star in your fantasies?”

“Yes,” Harry admitted. When he leaned back, Snape’s arms came around him. “Yes.” 

“And if I confess you also feature in mine?” Snape whispered. 

Harry’s breath hitched. “Do I?” 

“Perhaps I should show you, prove it.” 

“Please!” 

~

Snape was clearly trying to be patient, to take his time, but Harry allowed none of it. When they made it to bed, Harry straddled Snape, climbed atop him, and tried to kiss and touch every square inch of skin he could. 

Finally, Snape gave up, and with a growl, pinned Harry beneath him before proceeding to take him apart with tongue and fingers, and, eventually, his cock. 

Afterwards, Harry lay in the curve of Snape’s arms staring outside at the night sky. As he watched, he saw a shooting star, and, biting his lip, he made a fervent wish. 

~

Harry woke in the early morning, just as the stars were disappearing from the dawn sky. 

“You should return to Gryffindor if you’re leaving,” Snape said. 

“I’d rather stay,” Harry whispered. “If that’s okay.” 

Snape’s arms tightened around him. “That’s acceptable. Although we’ll have to find you a legitimate occupation. The governors would take a dim view of me keeping a former student as a live-in lover, I imagine.”

Harry laughed. “Word is the Defence position’s still free. I’m…familiar with the material. Someone even once said I’ve aptitude for teaching.” 

Snape laughed. “So you do. Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor.” 

~


End file.
